Redwillow
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death=Killed by Blackstar |postdeath=Place of No Stars |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Dark Forest Resident: |namesl=Redpaw Redwillow Redwillow |familyt=* |familyl=''None known'' |mentor=Whitewater |apps=''None'' |livebooks=''Battles of the Clans, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''None'' }} ' Redwillow' is a mottled brown-and-ginger tom with a wide head, and a small nick in his ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :At a Gathering, Redwillow is listed among the list of cats who died in the battle against the Dark Forest by Blackstar. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse : He is a ShadowClan apprentice being mentored by Whitewater. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Redpaw is now a warrior, with the name of Redwillow. :He goes on a ShadowClan patrol with Tawnypelt, her apprentice, Starlingpaw, and Owlclaw. They see the questing cats, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw, returning home. Redwillow, along with the rest of the patrol, is excited and quite relieved to see them, and they escort them back to the ShadowClan camp. Fading Echoes :During a Gathering, while Dovepaw attempts to catch Tigerheart's attention, Redwillow slides in to sit beside Tigerheart and Snowbird, and the dark tabby disappears behind Redwillow's head. After the leaders are done speaking, he gossips with Snowbird and two unnamed WindClan warriors. :In a fight over a strip of ShadowClan territory he fights in the battle against ThunderClan. After flipping Owlclaw out of his path, Lionblaze easily manages to knock Redwillow away. Night Whispers :After the battle over a strip of territory with ThunderClan, Redwillow lies by the entrance to the warriors' den in the ShadowClan camp. His fur is clumped up, and he tries to give his flank a lick. He flinches from the pain, and lays back down again, panting from exhaustion. :Rowanclaw starts organising the day's patrols. He puts Ratscar, Applefur, Snowbird, and Scorchfur in charge of the hunting patrols for that day, and puts Redwillow in charge of the border patrol. :When Flametail is at the camp entrance, he hears Redwillow and Pinepaw making joyful sounds down by the lake, noting they they actually seem to sound happy, instead of fearing for their lives. Flametail goes down to see what is happening, and watches as Redwillow races over the ice before happily sliding on his belly and spinning across the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :In the Dark Forest, Ivypool watches the gathered Clan cats practice a new move Hawkfrost shows them. She thinks about how she had never seen so many there, and sees Redwillow train with his Clanmates, Tigerheart, Applefur, and Ratscar. The Forgotten Warrior :Ivypool reflects on the tough training Hawkfrost had Redwillow, Sunstrike, and herself do the night before. The cats had trained for quite a while, and Hawkfrost did not allow any cat to leave until their claw marks were all over the others' pelts. :During a Gathering, when Cherrypaw's and Molepaw's apprentice names are announced, Ivypool notices Redwillow eyeing the two apprentices thoughtfully, and resists the urge to tell him he won't have them for the Dark Forest. :Redwillow is present during a meeting Brokenstar calls, and in amongst the gathered Dark Forest trainees, Ivypool notices him sitting beside Tigerheart. :He is on patrol with Dawnpelt and Scorchfur, with Dawnpelt in the lead. As the cream she-cat is needlessly hostile towards the ThunderClan cats, Redwillow steps forward and tells Dawnpelt to stop fussing about the ThunderClan scent markers, saying that they are fine. He catches Ivypool's eye and gives her a nod. Hollyleaf notices this, and once she leads ThunderClan's border patrol away, Hollyleaf asks what's up with Redwillow, commenting that he seemed to know Ivypool better than she'd expect from a ShadowClan cat. :Later in the day Ivypool explains what had happened to her sister. She asks Dovewing if she thinks Hollyleaf might suspect her of being in the Dark Forest with Redwillow, but Dovewing snorts that she's half-Clan, and the Dark Forest would be the last thing on her mind. Embarassed, Ivypool reassures her that Hollyleaf doesn't have to worry about her taking up with Redwillow or any other outsider Clan cat. :At the next Gathering, Lionblaze carefully scans the area for signs of cats knowing each other from the Dark Forest. He notices Redwillow exchanging a glance with Breezepelt, one of many sign of cats of other Clans knowing each other better than they should. The Last Hope :He trains with Ivypool and Birchfall in the Dark Forest, but when Ivypool stops the training session at the scent of blood, Redwillow scrambles out of Birchfall's grasp. He meows that it was simply a nick in his ear and shows Ivypool the thin scratch at the tip. When Hawkfrost asks Birchfall why he was in the Dark Forest after he says Clan cats weren't soft, Redwillow's tail whisks as he says that the Clans needed them to be the best warriors possible. Hawkfrost nods his head slowly, then tells Birchfall to attack Redwillow once more. :Ivypool hurls herself at Redwillow to demonstrate a move by ducking away from his claws and grasping his forepaw with her jaws. Ivypool then uses Redwillow's weight to unbalance him by snapping her head around and twisting him onto his back. Redwillow lands with a thump, and Ivypool notes that it sounds more painful than it felt. :Redwillow is talking excitedly with some of his fellow apprentices in the Dark Forest. When the senior warriors announce they would be going to training in the Clans' territories, Ivypool requests that her apprentices, Birchfall and Redwillow, could go as well. Redwillow later thanks Ivypool for this, saying the more he learned, the faster he could become a Dark Forest warrior. Ivypool asks if he didn't want to learn how to be a better ShadowClan warrior. Hollowflight points out that Dark Forest warriors were stronger and didn't worry about rules. Redwillow agrees, also saying he felt like he was training with kittypets when he trained with ShadowClan. Hollowflight says only the strongest survive in the Dark Forest, and Redwillow says it should be like that in the Clans, too. Ivypool demands to know if Redwillow would let his weaker Clanmates die, and he looks alarmed, as if he realized he had revealed too much. He stammers that of course he wouldn't, and that they just had a lot to learn from the Dark Forest warriors so they could become true warriors. :Redwillow fights for the Dark Forest when they attack the Clans, unlike other apprentices, who fight for their Clans. In the ShadowClan camp, when confronted by Shredtail, Snowbird and Lionblaze watch Redwillow drag Dawnpelt across camp. Shredtail tells Snowbird and Lionblaze that Redwillow had been training in the Dark Forest, along with Ratscar; when Redwillow hears his name, he releases Dawnpelt, who asks why he was attacking her, because she isn't the enemy. :Shredtail beckons Redwillow over, and asks how the battle was going. Redwillow, eyes shining, says it was going well, and that he could fight properly. He tells Shredtail he was right about the Clans being weak and lazy, and they were so concerned with following the Warrior Code, he could easily defeat them one by one. Snowbird attacks Redwillow, saying she was going to kill him, but Blackstar stops her. Redwillow tells Blackstar that he was loyal to his new Clan, referring to the Dark Forest, and that he was just an elder growing old over and over. Redwillow asks why Blackstar didn't just give up and die. Blackstar states that he was still Clan leader, and Redwillow had betrayed them all before tearing a wound in Redwillow's chest. Astonished, Redwillow looks from Blackstar to the gash before collapsing, dead. Shredtail snarls that Blackstar had killed his loyal warrior, to which the Clan leader retorts that he had killed a traitor and was ready to kill another. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Redpaw trains with Tigerheart in "Special Battle Tactic: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush" as an apprentice, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, and Owlpaw. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen'' : Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as tawny, and dappled ginger. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Rotweideru:Краснохвостfr:Saule Rouge Category:ShadowClan cats Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Place of No Stars trainees Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Dark Forest cats